Albert Einstien? Says Who?
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: What would happen if the Math Genius visited your house... I don't know either.
1. Chapter 1

**SiP: Okay, I got bored and wrote this story. Don't know why, I just did. So hope you like it, and I do not own anything that comes to your mind, okay? Sweet.**

* * *

Zero. In a menacing red marker. Zero. I think it was glaring at me, in it's own killing intent glare. Was that even possible? I sighed and packed my textbook and test as the bell rang ending my classes.

_'Where did I go wrong?'_I thought as I left the school grounds, thinking about the day before.

***FLASH BACK***

"We're going to have a test tomorrow class!" Ms. Warp came in to class. Her stringy white hair seemed to be like Medusa's hairstyle, I swear they would move on it's own when she got mad at someone. The rest of Ms. Warp's features were too ugly to even be mentioned; the first time I saw her, I got traumatized for a week. Doctors said that if it weren't for my big brother, I'd have been a coma for the rest of my life. Anyway's back to the topic. We were going to have a test, in Math class!

Exciting, I know. But not for me. I'm pretty average in this whole subject, and my parents keep nagging me to do better. The reason? To find a better husband, a very stupid reason to get my grade up; I know. So I did what my parents told me to do; study. Something I really dread than death. Yeah, more than death, weird I know.

I skimmed through the mock test and noticed that I pretty much know most of them if only I review them, and a couple that I never saw at all. Thing is that, from my experience of math tests, the mock test are the identical twins to the given test on the actual day. Now that was pretty advantageous fir me.

So to speak, I studied for it like a good girl… correction: I only studied the questions that were foreign to me.

***END OF FLASH BACK*  
**  
And here I am holding the caveman zero on my paper. It said that most of the marks were on those two foreign questions. So I studied them; top to bottom, side to side, and vice versa for both.

I even found new calculations to solve pollutions! _'And so I went off track after all.'_I sighed as I opened the door to my house, and went straight to my room.

_-time skip-  
_  
I got halfway through my corrections when my mother called me.

"Abigail! Your tutor is here!" _'Tutor? When did I get a tutor?'_I pushed my thoughts away and went downstairs.

When I looked at the door, I nearly fell face first. For the person who was standing there was none other than the deceased Albert Einstien. I was gonna freak out on him and run back to my room but I was glued to my spot. My mouth gaped open. _'What's a dead doing at my door?'_

* * *

**SiP: Well hoped you liked it. If you did tell me to continue, I couldn't decide myself… and so I want you people to decide for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SiP: Here is my next chapter for this fanfic! All thanks to my one follower: Mouseshadow01! TT3TT Anyway, hope you enjoy and I don't own anything! XD**

* * *

"Um… mom?" I called my mom, who was in the kitchen. My eyes never left the freakishly dead man at my doorway.

"Yes, sweetbun?"

"Why is there a Albert Einstien at our door?"

"Oh honeybun! Don't be silly!" She came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "This lovely man is Mr. Neitsnie Trebla! And he's offered to tutor you for free!"

…

_Seriously? Its plainly clear that the name is Albert Einstien backwards. How could she be oblivious to that? _ I shook my head.

"Abigail, dear, its not nice to leave your tutor outside! Take him to your room, and then start on your math help!" With that remark, my mom went back to what she was doing in the kitchen.

I sighed. Then turned to face Mr. 'Stien. "Why don't you come in? Like my mom said."

"Why thank you, Abigail!" Mr. 'Stien smiled, and walked into the house. Without waiting for a reply, he went upstairs.

"Geez. What a rude guy." I said as I closed the door. I soon followed him upstairs. I led him to my room and we soon got ourselves settled. "Okay, straight to business. Why are you here? Or even before that; why are you alive?!"

"Now let's get to your corrections homework…" He took a big binder from out of nowhere. I swear!

"Are you even listening to me?!" I slammed my fist on my desk.

"Oh dear… you hardly scored anything on your test!" He was looking at my recent test.

"Why are you ig – HEY!" I grabbed the test paper from him. "Who gave you permission to look at my test?"

"I'm your tutor." He sighed. "That alone gives me the right to look at your test papers."

I opened my mouth but then closed it, glaring daggers at him. I then retorted. "You, a dead person, comes to my door and claim you're my tutor. You come in and look at my test and ignore me and my questions. How does that explain the dead coming back to life?!"

This time he leaned back against my bed frame. His face was serious. I waited for his answer, but when it didn't come; I sighed and went back to my test corrections. _I at least get marks for this…_

"I heard that you were nearly traumatized by your teacher." I froze.

I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes. "How do you know that?"

Sure everybody knows that (most embarrassing) moment. But an outsider? I don't think a deceased would know about this.

"I was sent here in this world to collect the escaped Greek Myths and bring them back to the Underworld."


End file.
